


Together We Fall (Into Our Primal Instincts)

by MikanuHatari



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Frisk, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alpha Sans, Alpha Undyne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animalistic Sans, Beta Alphys, Beta Chara, Beta Frisk, Brief Moments Of Happiness, Chara Has Their Own Body, Depressed Sans, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Violence, Omega Papyrus, Omega Toriel, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Physical Therapy, Physical Torture, Plot Twists, Psychological Torture, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is Not In The Story, Sans Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sexual Violence, psychological therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikanuHatari/pseuds/MikanuHatari
Summary: In a world where the barrier is not broken, but humans and monsters live together in the Underground. More humans have started coming to the Underground after Frisk had fallen. These Humans were not searching for Frisk; instead, they have just been drawn to Mt. Ebott for some unknown reason. Over time after more and more humans came in; the Underground had completely changed. Now, all the monsters have changed into either Alphas, Betas, or Omegas.This has caused issues to rise quickly; being either an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega is very new to monsters. Thus, the dynamic conflicts have begun.





	1. Plans Set in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be way more focused on the story than on porn/sexual activities. So, if you are looking for a story that has tons of porn, sexual activities, and hardly any plot; then this fan fiction is not for you.
> 
> The way this Alpha/Beta/Omega world works:  
> -Betas(both female and male)are able to get pregnant. However, it is much harder to do this for Betas to not only carry, but to also have the baby monster/human born.  
> -Alphas can never be pregnant.  
> -Alphas tend to target Betas violently.  
> -Alphas tend to target Omegas sexually.  
> -Omegas are not allowed to keep their offspring if the other parent is a Beta. However, they can at least visit their child once they have new parents.  
> -If a Beta has an offspring and it is found out; the offspring is taken away from them, and they cannot visit their child once they have new parents.  
> -The only way a Beta can get out of a bad situation from an Alpha is if they agree to be a caretaker.  
> -Omegas have little to no chances getting out of a bad situation.

**Sans**

A short male skeleton wearing a blue jacket, a white t-shirt, and black shorts with white stripes looks at his light green feathered opponent that is wearing black shades. His opponent's feathered face resembles a snowflake; their beak and under belly are all yellow. The short skeleton stares them down with his left pupil glowing light blue and yellow; his right eye pupil has disappeared. He did not expect a simple drake to be this tough, or at least this good at dodging. The drake wasn't landing a single hit on him, but he wasn't landing a single hit on the drake either. "you going to tell me whats going on? why you are in front of the ruins? why you are in front of this entrance?" The short skeleton questions the drake with a bit hostility in his voice. He is trying his best not to reveal the location of where his partner in puns is at.

"Isn't it obvious? _ **I smell an Omega**_. I plan to find this Omega. I _**need**_ to find this Omega. I just found out I'm an Alpha, and the scent of an Omega drives me _**wild**_." The drake says back with excitement and arousal. Now he gets it. This drake has become a teenager, and teenager Alphas are just the most horniest when they finally learn to spot out Omegas. ' _it's not really their fault. when first becoming an Alpha it is indeed hard to control them-self once they find an Omega scent for the first couple of times. this kid just picked the wrong Omega though._ ' He gets out six of his Gaster Blasters ready and circles them around the young drake. "listen kiddo, you cant get with this Omega. this Omega is _**mine**_. if you leave now, then you can get out of here without injuries and live. however, if you choose to still try to mate with _**MY**_ Toriel....then the Alpha Sans, me, will just have to show ya a bad time." Sans says with an intimidating and hostile voice. The young drake starts to shake and stutter, "Y-you're....S-sans? Oh jeez....I....I didn't realize.....I will never come back here again." The young drake runs as quickly as they can. Sans withdraws his Gaster Blasters and sighs. His pupils returning to their normal white color on both eyes. 'i _m glad i didnt need to continue fighting that kid. i hate fighting a kid. Usually not much of a fight, and the last thing anyone needs right now is an Alpha kid getting badly injured, or worse, dead by me. It's one thing when it's an adult, but it's entirely different when a kid gets injured/murdered. At least they were able to get smart and ignore their instinct urges. that scare should lead them to the right direction hopefully and be able to control their urges now._ ' Sans thought as he began walking to the entrance to Toriel's house.

The short male skeleton finally makes it to the stairs that lead into Toriel's house. ' _i really wish this was shorter. sure i could teleport instead, but the last couple of times i did that it startled her greatly. im sure she sensed a strange new Alpha near her place anyways. i just know that would make her even more jittery. i dont blame her either. if i was an Omega i would be nervous...heh...maybe even scared._ ' He stops right in front the stairs. "hey Toriel! are you there? i got rid of some kid that was getting to close to your home! it's safe now!" Sans yelled out to his mate. He waits for her to reply back. It feels like thirty minutes went by before he hears her voice, "Sans? Oh thank goodness! I sensed an Alpha that wasn't you, or Undyne and I got really nervous! I hid in a room with the door barricaded! You are able to enter now!" She yells out back to him; relieved to hear his voice. Sans is also relieved to hear her voice. He walks up to his Toriel; wearing what she usually wears, a long purple robe. Sans asks in a worried voice. "how come you took so long to reply? i mean i know it must have taken quite a bit of time to unbarricade a door, but thirty minutes?" Toriel looks at him confused. "What do you mean? It took me about fifteen minutes to get the door unbarricaded and to yell out to you." She then figures out that he must have been that worried about her. "It must have seem like thirty minutes because you were so worried about me. Oh dear Sans, I may be an Omega, but I am still strong. I am strong enough to fight if I have to until you arrive. I appreciate your concern, though." She says as she hugs him tightly.

Sans hugs her just as tightly back as he replies back to her in a gentle voice. "thank you, Tori. i should not worry this much about you. i know you are strong and can take care of yourself." His voice turns more into an uneasy tone. "it was just.....strange though....it was only a simple teenage drake. they kept dodging my attacks. the only way to stop them was to tell them who i was while holding six of my Gaster Blasters at them. then, they got really scared and ran away. they promised to never return here. i wasnt using much of my powers because of their size and figured it would be an easy fight. do you....do you think something strange is about to happen?" The white-furred monster looks at him with a concerned face. "I sure hope not. It might not so strange; you know how Alphas get. When they have their first heat; their determination levels get higher, but not up to dangerous levels of determination." He looks back at her; looking much more calm. "yeah...maybe you are right. i shouldnt be so worried. im glad i have you Tori. you always find a way to make me feel better. i havent had someone like that in my life besides Pap before. thank you Tori."

**Somewhere else in an unknown location**

Two tall males wearing black robes with a hood and white blank masks that cover their entire face walk down a dark corridor. "Sir, we have captured three subjects and we are ready to begin the testing. All three subjects are currently in their proper cages with high security measures to make sure they cannot escape. What should we call these subjects?" One of the tall males, the less tall male, asks the taller male. "The first subject shall have the code name: DM-01. The second subject shall have the code name: VL-01. Finally, the third subject shall have the code name: RI-01. We need more test subjects to fill in each of the three tests we will be running. Of course, I doubt any of our subjects will cooperate with us. We will need to break each new test subject. These are my orders for now until we receive our results." The taller male replies back with hardly any emotion. The less tall male nods. "I will have each door labeled now. In the mean time, which subject should I begin breaking first while we wait for more subjects?" They reach to where the corridor splits into two different directions. They stop right before the intersection. "RI-01. It is most crucial that we begin testing to better understand the direction we need to take." The less tall male nods and begins walking to the right corridor; the corridor that leads to the building that will hold all of their test subjects. The taller male begins walking to the left corridor; the corridor that leads to the building where they do all their research.

The less tall male reaches the building. the inside of the building is just as dark as the corridors. Perhaps, the building is slightly a bit brighter than the corridors due to the fact how wide and big the building is. The building has three floors of cells on the left and right side of the building. Each floor of cells has 12 on each side. The cells are about 168x168x144; enough to hold big monsters if that were ever need to come. Something tells him that day might come. Why else the boss would order cells that big? Each of the cells have a steel door and lasers in front of the entrance of the door. The boss, of course took even higher security measures just in case. In front of the lasers were employees in black robes and white blank masks. Since, there is only three test subjects right now; there is only three of them out. He does not know any of the employees' genders, and he doesn't want to know. He wants to focus on his work only. The tall male begins working on the name plates for the three doors. Once he is done; he walks up to the third floor, walks to the door, turn off the lasers, and attaches the name plate: DM-01 onto the door. Then, he turns the lasers back on and does the same to the second and first floor; second floor has VL-01 and first floor has RI-01. The boss can be a tad lazy and so he wants the most important test subjects to be on the first floor.

He walks towards RI-01's door, turns off the lasers, and looks at them while he asks with an unsettling tone, " **What is your name**?" He couldn't really see the subject due to the darkness and the mask. It was better for him to not see the test subjects. He hears them reply back in a high-pitched, frightened, and yet some anger tone of voice, "M-my name? You captured me and now you're asking for MY NAME???" He hears them get up from the sound of the chains. "You put these chains on my wrists, but for some reason not on my ankles and ask for _**my**_ name???? .....Fine, you know what? My name is Rachie." He shakes his head. " **Wrong**. Your name is RI-01." He can hear the chains move again. "Excuse me? My name is Rachie. .....Oh god. Oh god no. Don't tell me....don't tell me I'm just an experiment....I'm a test subject to you people?! Oh god no! I...I have seen horror movies that involve this kind of thing....I don't want to be here! HELP!" He can hear how terrified they are in their voice and he can hear them moving in a frantic and panicked movement. He also hears the two others scream for help, but they quickly quiet down. " **No one** will help you here. There is a very secluded area and everyone here is an employee. **You have no escape**." They must have stopped moving around, because he cannot hear the chains. "I don't want to be here...I won't do anything you want me to do! I will not give in to anything you have plan for me!" He sighs and shakes his head. It would be easier for both him and them if the test subjects would just cooperate. They wouldn't have to go through suffering if they just cooperate. "Such a shame. It will only lead you to pain if you do not cooperate with us. So, which path do you want to go on? The painful path, or perhaps the painless path?" He hears them ask a question in soft and shaky voice, "If I take this so called painless path....do I get to keep my name?" He looks down as he replies, " **No**." He hears the chains move only just a little. ".....Fine. I rather take the painless path. It would be better than being out of here..." He nods and walks to the desk where he made the name plates that is right beside the door that leads to the corridors.

He grabs a first-aid kit and a syringe labeled: RI Test Phase One. The male comes back to RI-01's door, turns off the lasers, and opens the door. He closes the door behind him and grabs them by the arm gently. "This is highly important to us that you tell us everything you experience after every injection. If you don't tell us; it will only lead to a lot of pain." Since, he is close enough to see their face; he can see that this is a female human. By the name he figured it would be a human. He wasn't sure if they...she was a female before, because he has met strange humans before with high-pitched voice males and a male would have a female name. The male sees her nod that she understands and that she will cooperate. "Thank you," he says as he injects the syringe close to her shoulder. He can tell that she is feeling a bit of pain, but who doesn't feel pain when they are having a needle go through their skin and have a liquid get put inside you like that? Once all of the liquid has went inside her; he takes the needle out of her and covers up where he injected her with the first-aid kit. The male then opened the door, closed it, and puts the lasers back on.

"Thank you for cooperating.......I appreciate it." He then walks quickly away from the door.


	2. A Complicated Era

**Alphys**

A short, female, and yellow reptilian monster begins reading through lists and lists of anime on her computer. ' _After setting up some Alpha security weapons that track any dangerous Alphas'; I should be able to enjoy watching countless and countless anime now~!_ ' Just as the excited reptilian monster gets ready to watch an anime; her phone starts ringing. She starts to frantically search for her phone. ' _Could it be Undyne? Payprus? Maybe it's Sans to fill me in on more updates about the crazy Alphas'? I need to find it!_ ' The distraught monster continues searching for her phone. Finally, she finds it under some couch cushions and sees that it's from Undyne. She answers the call right away after seeing who it is and answers with, "H-hello Undyne! I'm....I'm sorry that it took me so long to answer." She says with at first a happy yet shy tone to a more discouraged tone. "ARE YOU OKAY ALPHYS? Did a stray Alpha get to you? Is that why you took so long to answer?" Undyne asks worryingly. Alphys replies back with a reassuring voice, "I'm okay Undyne. I was just having a hard time finding my phone is all. I'm safely at home right now." Her voice starts to change into a nervous tone, "I was just about to watch an anime, would you.....would you l-like to come over and...uhhh...watch with me?"

"Wa-...watch anime?! Alphys, I enjoy anime as well, but this is serious! Betas continue to be targeted by Alphas!" Undyne starts to be enraged, but soon changes to worry and emotional tones. "I don't want something bad happening to you! You....you make this world worthwhile to tolerate....I will never give up, but that doesn't make things any less harder! Especially with all this crazy dynamic bullshit! I'm...I'm sorry. I know I'm not usually like this...I just don't want to loose you. I'm...I'm coming over. We can watch anime together and I will protect while I'm there!" Alphys then hears a click immediately before she could get a chance to tell her the recent security updates she made. "Oh well, I guess I can tell her when she gets here. I'm glad I made it possible where Undyne won't be targeted. I just hope she doesn't overheat out there. I better get this place cleaned up before she gets here..." She says as she notices the mess she made while trying to look for her phone.

**Asgore**

"I can hardly call myself a King...the state my kingdom is in...it's terrible." A tall, male, goat-like monster says with a deep voice with a defeated tone. His shoulders broad, his mane and beard golden blond, and his stature bulky. He looks outside in disgust. He desperately wants to change things for the better, but this whole thing is new to him. He doesn't understand any of this that's going on and how to stop it. No, not stop it; change it for the better. These dynamics will never go away, that much he knows. Even, if the humans were to leave; the monsters have already been exposed. They most likely will never be able to change back to the way things were. He has seen the newer generation of monsters already been effected. He just stands there; looking outside and feeling hopeless. "I'm not sure what to do anymore....maybe it's time to have a meeting to discuss this. I know now that I definitely cannot handle this alone." He says with a more determined voice as he takes out his cellphone and calls a friend. "hello? Asgore? whats up buddy? ya need something?" Asgore replies with a serious voice, "Yes, Sans, I need you to gather everyone in a couple days for a meeting. You are the 'fastest' monster to get the word out to everyone in our group that the meeting will be held in just two days." Sans replies back almost just as serious, "alright, i will send the word." "Good, thank you, Sans." He replies back and then hangs up. "I'm glad he is taking this seriously; he must understand how bad this situation is just as much as I do." He says a bit relieved that Sans is not goofing off about this.

**Undyne**

An average-sized, blue scales, a long red ponytail, and red and blue fins on the sides of her head, fish looking female monster wearing red eye shadow, black tank top, and jeans runs towards Alphys's lab. ' _Almost there! Please be safe!_ ' She thought worryingly. As she makes it to the door she slows down and prepares to open it. She opens the door and sees the place looking spotless and sees Alphys standing by the couch. She runs to her mate and hugs her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaims happily. "O-of course I'm okay. I recently made an Alpha tracking security system. It uhh only targets Alphas who are dangerous. I w-would have told you on the phone, but you hung up before I could hardly say anything." Alphys replied back a bit nervously. Undyne stopped hugging her, but is still holding her arms gently. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you. You're so smart that you can make gadgets to protect you. I'm proud of you, Alphys." Undyne says to her mate emotionally, and then stares at her romantically. She smiles when she sees her short and yellow mate blush and staring at her romantically back.

The taller female goes in and kisses Alphys. They both kiss each other shortly after. "Come on, let's watch some anime!" Undyne says excitedly right after they finish kissing. "O-oh o-okay...y-yeah! Let's watch anime! I got it all set up!" The short monster proudly shows her mate. "Okay! let's get this binge watching party started! Oh, and Alphy, we been dating for awhile now. I'm always going to be with you no matter what. You're a Beta and I'm an Alpha. Just the fact that I'm an Alpha dating a Beta means how much I love you. There is no need to be nervous around me." She says gently and calmly to her cute mate. Undyne sits on the couch comfortably as her mate talks. "Oh, okay. Thank you, Undyne. That does help by telling me that. I feel special now....and not just because of how I am the Royal Scientist, but because I have you and you always try to reassure me." Alphys then climbs into Undyne's lap and gently leans on her. Undyne holds her precious mate close to her as they start the anime.

**Grillby**

The tall fire elemental male monster notices how his bar being quite crowded yet again. Ever since the humans started coming here; it just gets more and more crowded. He wouldn't mind if the humans had some manners. This may be a pub, but when these humans get drunk they act like animals. The tall fire elemental begins his routine on cleaning up any dishes while he waits for someone that needs his service. He always liked being productive, or at least looking the part when it starts to get bare in his pub. "Hey! Uhh.... fire...dude...I need some food over here!" A random male human who looks like he is drunk shouts out to him while waving his arms like a mad man; one of his hands having his drink in it. Grillby lets out a very small fire puff where his mouth is at; indicating a small sigh. He walks over to the man and gives him a menu. The male human looks at it for a few moments and smacks the menu out of Grillby's hand. The male human then yells out in pain as he accidentally also hit one of the fire elemental's hands. The male human then goes ballistic and yells out, "This....this....this THING hit me! He hit me! What kind of....what kind of pub owner HITS his OWN customers!" Grillby looks baffled. He starts to step away from the humans staring him down. He really wish he could talk like the rest of the monsters do so he could explain what really happened.

Thankfully, some of the monsters who where paying attention to what actually happened come to his aid. "You should be careful to start up something as this! You need to have the correct facts. You were the one who slapped the food menu out of his hands! You were the one who hit HIS hand! You hurt your own self and shouldn't place the blame on him! He can't help that he is literally fire!" Yells out Red Bird; one of Grillby's regulars and friends. Grillby nods to what his friend has said. All of the humans but one start to settle down and return to how they were. The male human that started this does not calm down and starts to angrily leave the pub. As the enraged and drunken male leaves; Grillby notices that he didn't pay for his drinks. He doesn't hesitate for a moment and sees a Greater Dog. He points to the male that was just here and then points to a receipt that someone else has already paid while shaking his head. The Greater Dog gets the picture and starts to run after the human male.

Grillby then walks over to his usual place and begins working again. His pace slower than usual and he has a sad look on his face. ' _Things keep getting worse and worse. I don't know how much I can handle seeing this fine pub of mine turn into something awful. I can't ban all humans from entering here...that would just cause a huge uproar. I think I will take a small break for now; close the place for a week and clear my head. I need to talk to someone during that time to figure out a plan on what do next._ ' The male fire elemental wonders as he continues working; his actions on auto-pilot now. "hey buddy, ya looking a bit down. something bothering you?" He looks up and sees Sans. He nods. "another human causing ruckus?" Sans asks as he looks at Grillby with concern. Grillby nods again. "thats a shame. im here for ya man. if there is anything i can do to help this place, just let me know." The short skeleton says with a comforting tone of voice. Grillby then nods again and gets Sans his usual. Sans digs right into his meal and once he finishes, he starts to get out his wallet to pay. Grillby shakes his head and does a thumbs up sign; letting Sans know that it's on the house. He nods and says, "thanks Grillby, i will see ya later," while on his way out. The fire elemental noticed something off about Sans, but can't figure out what.

**Chara**

An average-sized female human walks along side an average-sized human male. "So, Frisk, where would you like to go this time? We already stopped by at Hot Lands and Snowdin. Would you like to go to Waterfall now?" The female asked. Frisk nods his head. "We haven't had much luck so far on a fun date day." Frisk looks down as Chara said that. "Hopefully, we can have a relaxing moment for the rest of our date. We should have gone to Waterfall in the first place; it's so beautiful there." Frisk then nods, "I hope that we can have a relaxing moment, too. Do you think we can go to Temmie Village after we relax?" Frisk asks quietly. Chara replies back with a smile, "Yeah, that would be fun. It's always interesting going to that village." Frisk smiles and holds her hand. Chara continues smiling as they begin their walk to Waterfall from Snowdin. On the way, they notice a mixture of monsters and humans looking at them. All of the humans staring at them as if they didn't belong. Some of the monsters having that same stare, but not all them. Some, are just either friendly or confused.

Chara notices Frisk getting nervous from his hand starting to shake. She holds onto his hand tightly, but not too tight so it won't hurt him. Then, she looks at him with a comforting smile. ' _I wish they would stop staring at us like this! Just because we are friends with monsters; the humans hate us! I don't blame the monsters as much that do stare at us like this. They don't know, yet, that we are friends with monsters. I don't understand why all these humans came here and live here if they hate living with monsters. It's bad enough.....that we are both Betas and Alphas want to hunt us down..._ ' Chara furiously thought as she now rushes through the crowd in Snowdin. When they reach to Waterfall; Chara finally slows down to a comfortable, walking pace. Frisk looks at her with a worried expression on his face. "I'm okay, Frisk. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable back there. Come on, lets go find a romantic spot." She tells him in a soothing voice. He nods as they walk over to a considerably-sized, "room," where there is a waterfall and flowers on the ground. They sit down and begin to watch the waterfall.

"I'm glad hardly anyone goes to Waterfall. I guess everyone wants this place to be a romantic place for couples." Chara says in a peaceful and quiet voice. Frisk nods and says, "I'm glad, too. It's perfect for couples," in a relaxed tone of voice. Both of them sit there quietly right by each other for a lasting amount of time. Finally, Chara asks a question quite nervously, "Hey...uhh.. Frisk. Have you ever.....have you ever thought about....starting uhh a family?" Frisks looks at her as his face starts glowing red and shakes his head. "I uh...I uh never...never thought of that before...I guess...I guess it's, because we are both Betas..." Chara nods while looking down. "I know that Betas have a rare chance of producing a baby. I know that Alphas would never accept that, and will take our baby from us, too. I think it's worth the risk though. I will fight for our baby. I would never give our baby up easily." Chara says furiously. "I uuhh...I mean if you want to have a baby as well, I mean," she looks to Frisk as she tells him; remembering that he may or may not want to have a child. Frisk continues to blush as he just stares at her. "I will.....I will think about it. I don't want us to suffer from a decision as big as this. I would fight for our baby, too. If, we did conceive and succeeded. "Thank you, for thinking about it. I know how much of a big decision this is. It is definitely bigger than it should be." Chara says thankfully, yet serious, as she hugs him.

After spending two hours of snuggling in silence; they get up and start to walk to Temmie Village. They hardly talk on the way; knowing each other so well that they don't feel the need to talk. They smile the whole way there as they enjoy all the alone time they had before reaching Temmie Village.


	3. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW and rape in this chapter.

**Asriel**

The tall male goat-like monster with: long ears, a snout, visible fangs, tuft of fur on his head, and medium-sized horns is sitting with his tall skeleton monster mate, The Great Papyrus, on a wooden picnic bench that appears to look like it was made from a dark oak tree. The goat-like monster wearing his usal long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants. As usual, Papyrus wears his, "Battle Body" outfit. They are in human-made environment. The humans thought the underground needed some, "homey" touches. The environment has grass, about four different types of trees, and plenty of bushes. Oh, and plenty of wooden picnic benches as well. Humans called this environment a ,"park". Monsters are allowed here, but Asriel can't help but always feel unwanted here. ' _It must be because this place was built by humans, and they didn't really want monsters here, but they felt like they had no choice and had to allow us to be here._ ' He thinks to himself. "Papy, would you like to go somewhere else?" His skeleton mate looks at him as he replies, "I WOULD LIKE TO-," he pauses after realizing that he was speaking too loudly for the humans. "I would like to stay here and observe the humans." He starts to say, but then says, "We can go to a different place though. After all, it's not like the only place that the humans go to." Papyrus says in a calm and reassuring voice.

"Actually....if you don't mind....I rather just be alone with you, Papyrus." Asriel says to him sheepishly. He watches as Papyrus tilts his head and then simply replies with excitement, but not loudly, "Okay! I don't blame you for wanting to spend time alone with The Great Papyrus!" Papyrus then gets up. The tall goat-like monster gets up with his mate and starts walking with him while holding their hands together. It doesn't take too long to get to his mate's house since the park is in between Waterfall and Snowdin. ' _If you think about it; it makes sense that it's near Waterfall, because of the grass, trees and bushes. They need water to help the park grow naturally._ ' That thought crosses his mind as they walk into the house. Inside Asriel and Payprus happen to see Sans in the kitchen.

"oh, hey guys. hows it going?" Sans said nonchalantly. "OH HEY BROTHER, WE CAME HERE TO HA- MMFF" Papyrus started speaking, but then got interupted from Asriel covering his mouth. "We just uh we came here to have some of Payprus's famous spaghetti." Asriel says in a jittery tone of voice with a sheepish smile as he looks at Sans. He can just tell that Payprus's eyes are now shining with excitement and delight. Sans looks at both of them with a brow raised. "well uh, okay. just make sure that you clean up any messes you made." Sans walks his way over to his room as he says that casually. As he opens his bedroom door he adds in a tired voice, "oh yeah, in two days there is a meeting with Asgore. i already told the rest of the gang this news." Asriel notices that Sans has a tired look on his face. He can't tell if this is the usual tired look, or if something is up. Sans then yawns and says, "im going to bed, night you guys. oh and if you could keep it down while i sleep that would be great. thanks." The short skeleton closes the door gently.

Asriel finally takes his hands off Papyrus's mouth. "I DIDN'T-" he starts off loud, but then remembers his brother's request. "I didn't know you wanted my spaghetti!" He says excitedly in a hushed voice. "...Actually..." The goat-like monster begins talking nervously, "I didn't want to have your spaghetti right now; later is fine though!" He quickly added at the end before continuing. "I just wanted to be with you by ourselves. Just talking where no one can hear us, or even just watch a movie while cuddling. I'm sorry....I guess I just didn't want Sans to make jokes about it. Though, I realized that he has been making less and less puns and jokes lately. I don't mind his jokes, but I'm just not in the mood for them right now..." Asriel finishes off what he says while looking at his mate's face, but avoids direct eye contact. Worrying about what he will say. After all, this is Payprus's brother that he's talking about. "Yes, sometimes Sans doesn't know when to stop with his puns and his jokes. I grow tired of them myself, sometimes. I know he means well and needs something to make him happy, so I just try my best to tolerate them." Papyrus says with an reassuring voice in a soft tone. "TO M-" Payprus cuts himself short as he forgot to keep quiet for a second. "To my room where we shall watch movies and cuddle; then maybe talk about whatever you feel like you need to talk about!" He says cheerfully as he dashes quietly to his room. Asriel follows him by walking normally to the room. They enter, pick a movie, and get settled in comfortably.

**Sans**

He stares off at the ceiling while lying down on his bed as he waits for his brother to stop accidentally shouting. The skeleton smiles just a smidge. ' _thats papyrus all right. always excited and happy._ ' He continues staring off at the ceiling even after he hears Papyrus and Asriel go to his room. and when it's grown to be quiet for quite some time. "i hope she's safe" He says in a worried tone as he softly talks to himself. "....yeah she is safe. gotta stop worrying bout her so much. she can take care of herself." He says to himself, trying to convince himself; trying to not worry. "she'll be fine." Sans turns over to his left side and sighs. ' _no point on making myself more tired than i already am. i need all the rest i can get before this meeting happens. i wonder why they didnt cook or eat though? i mean i get that Asriel wants privacy, but i dont know....seems like a little much. i might just be overthinking though, he is a bit shy at times._ ' He thinks to himself restlessly. After a half an hour has passed he finally closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**Toriel**

The average-sized female goat-like monster begins walking towards the living room. Before she sits down on her brown reading chair; she picks up a book from the bookcase by the fireplace. She begins reading the book after she sits down. A relaxed sigh escapes from her mouth as she continues reading. After quite some time has passed; she heard a noise from outside her home. Toriel then looks up and listens carefully from where its coming from. As soon as she pinpoints where the noise is coming from the goat-like monster wastes no time and dashes as quickly as she can. Toriel goes down the stairs and runs through the long path. She finally reaches the doors. She knows it is too late to barricade and so this time she must fight.

The goat-like monster prepares her fire balls as the doors are being banged on, beaten on. The doors finally burst open after what it felt like an hour passed by. What is revealed is an Alpha male Glyde monster. ' _What is it doing here? It should be in Snowdin!_ ' Toriel couldn't help but wonder in her mind about how this type of monster is here. The Glyde monster licks his teeth and lips. "Finally, a wonderful prey! No one can claim it, or interrupt me of having fun!" He shouts ecstatically and immediately starts firing stars from his tail. ' _So that's it. He couldn't get any mates, or get laid in general, so he came all the way over here just so then he can get some action. I couldn't detect his scent, because this type of monster knows how to stay hidden until it's too late!_ ' Toriel thought as she fires her fire balls to prevent his stars from hitting.

The monster continues to fire more stars, but this time he sends out a few amount of huge stars. Toriel uses her fire balls again, but was unable to counter the huge stars; causing her to get hit a couple of times. Toriel falls to the ground; she is not fatally wounded, but those hits did a number on her. The Glyde monster laughs almost hysterically as he shouts, "Yes! Yes! Now I finally get to have attention for my poor rejected penis! It's been needing so much attention for days, weeks! I can't stand it anymore! Praise me! Praise me!" He shows his quite aroused penis and wastes no time on mounting her and ripping her clothes off with his teeth. Toriel is horrified; she cannot move. She hasnt experienced this before, and as much as she wants to get away; her body is completely frozen. She can't even focus on summoning her fire balls to help break her free.

The monster enters her vaginal area and begins humping. He uses his wing-like limbs to help keep her down if she ever does try to get away. She wants to scream so badly, but she feels like she can't even get a whisper out. Toriel feels the monster's pace in humping go faster and harder; at the same time he begins licking all over her body. She continues to lay there feeling helpless as her attacker is violating practically every inch of her body. ' _What if he cums inside me and I end up getting pregnant?! How could Sans ever love me if he knew that I did **nothing** to protect myself? He won't ever trust me again!_ ' Her thoughts instantly turn negative as he continues. "Why aren't you praising me, yet?" he angrily asks her, "Oh, I know, you like it _**really**_ hard and fast, right? Don't you worry, I can go as hard and fast as you need me to be!" His tone quickly changes from anger to cheerful. NO! She desperately wants to yell. His pace stays the same despite what he said. ' _No wonder why no one wanted to mate with you..._ ' Toriel couldn't help insulting him silently. His body starts to involuntarily jerking, signifying that he is about to cum inside of her. Suddenly, she gets a strong feeling, determination, to cease this at once. "NO!" Toriel is finally able to shout and pushes him off; taken by surprise he is still trying to catch himself on what just happened. She takes this opportunity and fire all the fire balls she can summon at him.

The male Glyde monster turns into dust. Out of breath from giving her last attack her all, she begins panting shortly followed by uncontrollable sobbing. It takes her hours to finally stop crying. Toriel looks at the broken doors. After having some rest of using her powers; she is able to start fixing the doors with her fire balls, melding the doors to how they once were. She adds on melding them completely shut for good. Before she can rest she also barricades the doors from both sides of her home so that no one but Sans can enter her once again, safe home. Once, Toriel is done she goes to her bedroom, lies down, and begins sobbing uncontrollably once again before she eventually falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is not beta read. I do have a beta reader, but this type of story gets quite dark. They do not enjoy reading dark stories. This is also a test for me of how well I can write without my beta reader. I cannot always rely on my beta reader, and to be honest I don't want multiple beta readers. It does feel nice to make sure my writing is well-written and if my writing over-all is good/great before posting it. However, how will I ever know if I am good without someone's help if I don't ever take a chance and be confident in myself to write well by myself? This is what this fan fiction is for; practice without a beta reader.
> 
> So, please tell me if I have any grammar/punctuation errors, or what you honestly think of a chapter. I don't want to hear just only the good parts. I want to hear it all. Constructive criticism is key to learning after all. :)


End file.
